


A Rose with Thorns

by fell_in_love_didnt_you



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms, Snowbaz - Fandom, baz pitch - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fell_in_love_didnt_you/pseuds/fell_in_love_didnt_you
Summary: Baz is a rose, Simon thinks to himself.He’s trimming thorns off the flowers at the shop he got a job at. Baz thinks it’s funny that Simon has a Normal job. Simon laughs with him, but he’s secretly happy to be doing something other than University and lounging around his and Penny’s flat. It really makes Simon happy to have somewhere to be, and he thinks Penny understands.





	A Rose with Thorns

Baz is a rose, Simon thinks to himself. 

He’s trimming thorns off the flowers at the shop he got a job at. Baz thinks it’s funny that Simon has a Normal job. Simon laughs with him, but he’s secretly happy to be doing something other than University and lounging around his and Penny’s flat. It really makes Simon happy to have somewhere to be, and he thinks Penny understands. 

Baz is…a different story. He’s had money his whole life, and he tries to get Simon to accept money from him, but Simon can’t do that. He’s never had money. Before Watford, he was in orphanages, and during, he was never allowed to leave campus, per the Mage’s requests. Now, he can feel like he’s actually doing something. He’s working towards a goal, and he can physically see the result when his boss Anita comes in and smiles. She owns the shop as well, and she told Simon that she opened it after her husband passed. He loved flowers. 

She reminds Simon so much of Ebb that sometimes it makes his heart ache. 

Someone walks in through the front door, and Simon is pulled from his thoughts. It’s a young girl, maybe a year or two younger than him, and she’s looking at the pastel roses at the front of the store. Simon likes those the most. His favorite is either the blue or pink, and every time he brings one home for Baz, he sneers before walking into the kitchen with it. Simon’s watched him when he does this, and Baz always smiles at the flower where Simon can’t see him. 

The girl comes up to the counter, and she’s holding the pastel pink rose between her pointer finger and thumb. There’s a thorn dangerously close to her thumb, and it makes Simon internally anxious. She’s quite beautiful, really. She reminds him of a young Agatha, though Agatha never really looked like this. She always had a look beyond her years, and maybe that’s why Simon liked her so much. The girl really looks like what someone would think Agatha would look like when she was younger. 

“Could I have half a dozen of these?” she asks in a small voice. Her eyes are moving past Simon to the wall behind him, and he nods through he knows she doesn’t see him. When he turns, he silently marvels at the wall as well. Anita likes to put insane bouquets and wreaths on the wall, and she’s the one that makes them. Simon likes her for it; she does what she wants when she wants. It’s another Ebb thing that makes him hurt. 

Simon wraps the flowers in a matching tissue paper with the clear plastic sheet that always makes him cringe on the outside, and he rings the girl up. She says goodbye, puts a few dollars in the tip jar, and leaves. Simon stares after her long, blonde hair as she walks onto the sidewalk, going to the right and passing the window by the cashier. Strangely, he wonders if that’s what a kid with Agatha would’ve looked like. He doesn’t think too much about her, but when he does, it’s the ‘what if’s. What if he had never gone back to Baz’s on Christmas? What if he had never chased after Baz in the forest? What if…what if…what if? 

Agatha is a daisy where Baz is a rose. She’s a bit on the plain side, Simon thinks to himself as he locks up the store, walking through the crowded, cold streets of the city. There’s something about her that is appealing on the surface, but she was…she wasn’t Baz. 

Simon unlocks the front door to the flat, and Penny and Baz are laughing with each other on the couch, both looking at Penny’s lilac phone. Baz looks up, smile still on his face, and he giggles out, “Come watch this, Snow!” 

And Simon sits beside him, hand settling onto his waist and head resting on Baz’s shoulder. Baz, still looking at the video, kisses the top of Simon’s head. Sure, Simon thinks to himself, Baz is a rose. Roses come with thorns. That’s just how they’re made. But they’re beautiful. 

They’re Simon’s favorite flower.


End file.
